Your So Shy
by Kikyo93
Summary: The group gets together and talks about Collins lack of Charisma. Usless mush that i had to write. Rating might go up.
1. Chapter 1

Angel grinned at Collins "Baby, you are so shy."

Collins felt his cheeks grow warm "Yeah I know. I can't help it."

"Collins, man you really gotta work on your people interaction skills, I mean sometimes Roger has more charisma then you do" Maureen said filing her nails.

"Maureen did you just say 'man'" Mark asked astonished.

"Yeah so what" Maureen said now starting on her other hand.

"Guys just let it go" Collins said blushing even more.

"Oh my god Collins you even blush when people are talking to you, do you know how sad that is," Joann said trying to suppress a laugh.

"Oh come on you cant be shy you're a teacher for goodness sakes. You have to stand up and give speeches to a bunch of people like all the time; I mean you're an anarchist" Roger said in desperation.

Collins started towards the door and closed it then locked it.

"Okay now you may go on" he said sitting down in a chair; putting his head in his hands.

"Oh, baby you poor thing, did we embarrass you?" Angel cooed sarcastically going over and hugging him.

"Angel, please" Collins whined.

"There ya go Ang there's your answer; we did embarrass him" Mimi said rather amused as she went over and joined the hug.

"Please stop it you guys" Collins begged.

"Give us one good reason to let you go" Mark asked with a smirk gracing his lips.

"Because you are depriving me of my oxygen that needs to go to my lungs so I don't die" He said his face turning a purplish color.

"Ooopps sorry babe" Angel said letting go, Mimi followed suite.

"Yeah, right" Collins said standing up and walking toward the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Collins was walking down the staircase to go outside for some fresh air when he heard the loft door opening and loud footsteps coming down the stairwell.

"Collins come on. You know we were just teasing." Roger said as he put his arm over Collins shoulder.

"Yeah Collins you know we love you; especially Angel." Maureen said and then winked in Angel's direction, who was now sporting a light pink tint in her cheeks.

"Come on sweetie, were going to get some ice cream" Mimi didn't even give him a chance to protest she just started pulling him toward the ice cream shop down by town square.

Abca2b2c2

When they reached the ice cream shop they all got sundaes and went to sit in the park across the street.

"SOOOOOO, Collins do you know when you start teaching again?" Mark asked trying to start a conversation.

"About a week ago, why?" Collins said sarcastically taking a bite out of his ice cream amused at Marks attempt at a conversation, but touched all the same.

"Oh" he looked down at his ice cream.

"Collins, sweetie I'm sorry for making fun of your lack of charisma, we all are aren't we guys" Mimi asked the others. They all nodded and Angel leaned over and kissed Collins cheek, which Collins blushed in reply.

"See baby. We are telling the truth" Angel said as she leaned against him.

"You guys I cant help it. I was born this way" Collins said pouting as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Just like you were: born with asthma, you were born with allergies to wheat, you mean like that" Roger asked as he and Mark kept counting off things on their hands.

"Yes, except those things are more serious" Collins said just as he started coughing.

"Oh, you ok honey" Maureen asked looking away from her lover to give a concerned look to her friend.

"Don't worry (cough) about it (cough)" Collins said taking out his inhaler and taking a deep drag of it.

"Just another asthma attack, no biggie" he said as he put away his inhaler and pulled Angel back to him.

"Well, okay. You guys me and Joann are gonna go get ready for the recital tonight" Maureen said standing up.

"Later" "See you guys later" And Maureen and Joann walked out the door down the street.

"You guys me and Mark and Mimi are gonna go get ready for tonight okay?" Roger said as the rest of them got up and started walking toward the door.

"Bye Angel. Bye Collins" and then it was just 'Sir Blush-es a lot' and the most gorgeous drag queen ever.

"I think we should head home and get ready too, Ang" And then they walked out the door hand in hand.

**A/N: Okay, just so all of you know the asthma comment came from me, because I just found out I have asthma; and the wheat thing, my friend's older sister is allergic to wheat. Sorry for the wait. New chapter coming. R/R. Thanks!**


End file.
